The detection of nucleic acids is central to medicine, forensic science, industrial processing, crop and animal breeding and many other fields. The ability to detect disease conditions (e.g., cancer), infectious organisms (e.g., HIV), genetic lineage, genetic markers, and the like, is ubiquitous technology for disease diagnosis and prognosis, marker assisted selection, correct identification of crime scene features, the ability to propagate industrial organisms and many other techniques.
One of the most powerful and basic technologies for nucleic acid detection is nucleic acid amplification. That is, in many typical formats, such as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), reverse-transcriptase PCR (RT-PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), and Q-β replicase and other RNA/transcription mediated techniques (e.g., NASBA), amplification of a nucleic acid of interest precedes detection of the nucleic acid of interest, because it is easier to detect many copies of a nucleic acid than it is to detect a single copy.
PCR, RT-PCR and LCR are in particularly broad use, in many different fields. Details regarding the use of these and other amplification methods can be found in any of a variety of standard texts, including, e.g.,: Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning—A Laboratory Manual (3rd Ed.), Vol. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., 2000 (“Sambrook”); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F.M. Ausubel et al., eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (supplemented through 2002) (“Ausubel”)) and PCR Protocols A Guide to Methods and Applications (Innis et al. eds) Academic Press Inc. San Diego, Calif. (1990) (Innis). Many available biology texts have extended discussions regarding PCR and related amplification methods.
More recently, a number of high throughput approaches to performing PCR and other amplification reactions have been developed, e.g., involving amplification reactions in microfluidic devices, as well as methods for detecting and analyzing amplified nucleic acids in or on the devices. Details regarding such technology is found in the technical and patent literature, e.g., Kopp et al. (1998) “Chemical Amplification: Continuous Flow PCR on a Chip” Science, 280 (5366):1046; U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,461 to Knapp, et al. (Sep. 3, 2002) MICROFLUIDIC DEVICES AND METHODS FOR SEPARATION; U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,893 to Knapp, et al. (Jun. 18, 2002) MICROFLUIDIC METHODS FOR NON-THERMAL NUCLEIC ACID MANIPULATIONS; U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,622 to Knapp, et al. (May 21, 2002) CLOSED-LOOP BIOCHEMICAL ANALYZERS; U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,343 to Kopf-Sill (Oct. 16, 2001) INEFFICIENT FAST PCR; U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,850 to Nagle, et al. (Jan. 9, 2001) INTEGRATED DEVICES AND SYSTEMS FOR PERFORMING TEMPERATURE CONTROLLED REACTIONS AND ANALYSES; U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,291 to Loewy, et al. (Aug. 17, 1999) MICROFLUIDIC METHOD FOR NUCLEIC ACID AMPLIFICATION; U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,029 to Wilding, et al. (Sep. 21, 1999) MESOSCALE POLYNUCLEOTIDE AMPLIFICATION DEVICE AND METHOD; U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,410 to Chow, et al. (Oct. 12, 1999) ELECTRICAL CURRENT FOR CONTROLLING FLUID PARAMETERS IN MICROCHANNELS, and many others.
Despite the wide-spread use of amplification technologies and the adaptation of these technologies to truly high throughput systems, certain technical difficulties persist in amplifying and detecting nucleic acids, particularly rare copy nucleic acids. This is particularly true where the amplification reagents amplify a high copy nucleic acid in a given sample in addition to the rare nucleic acid and the two nucleic acids differ by only one or a few nucleotides in the same sample. For example, if a set of primers hybridizes to a high copy nucleic acid, as well as to a low copy nucleic acid in a given sample, the geometric amplification of the high copy nucleic acid proportionately dominates the amplification reaction and it is difficult or impossible to identify the low copy nucleic acid in any resulting population of amplified nucleic acids. Thus, low copy number alleles of a gene can be very difficult to detect, e.g., where a primer set cannot easily be identified that only amplifies the rare nucleic acid (and the practitioner will realize that perfect reagent specificity is rare or non-existent in practice). Amplification of the higher copy number nucleic acids in the sample swamps out any signal from the low copy nucleic acid. In spite of such difficulties, identification of rare copy nucleic acids can be critical to identifying disease or infection in the early stages, as well as in many other applications.
It is worth noting that these problems simply have not been addressed by the prior art. While a few authors have described single copy amplification as a theoretical exercise (e.g., Mullis et al (1986) Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 51:263-273; Li et al. (1988) Nature 335:414-417; Saiki et al (1988) Science 239:487-491, and Zhang et al (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:5847-5851), and others have described stochastic PCR amplification of single DNA template molecules followed by CE analysis of products in a microscale device (Lagally et al. (2001) Anal. Chem. 73:565-570), none of these prior approaches are suitable for detection of rare copy nucleic acids in samples. That is, none of these approaches are suitable to high throughput automation and the devices in the prior art cannot be adapted to practicably detect rare copy nucleic acids. For example, the device of Lagally et al., id., flowed sample to be amplified into chambers, stopped flow of the system, ran the amplification reaction, manually reconfigured the device to flow amplification products out of the chambers, ran the amplification products out of the chambers for one reaction at a time, and detected the product. This cumbersome process results in few amplification reactions being made and analyzed in any useful time period and required almost continuous user intervention to make the system operate.
Another difficulty with amplification methods that is completely unaddressed in the prior art is that it can be quite difficult to perform quantitative analysis on rare nucleic acids. The problems noted above for detection apply to quantitative analysis as well, with the additional problem that quantification is impacted by the presence of high copy number nucleic acids in the sample, even if the rare nucleic acid can be amplified. This is because, even if the amplification is sufficiently specific that detection of the rare nucleic acid can occur, the high copy number nucleic acids still have competitive effects on the amplification reaction, in that they compete with the rare nucleic acid for reaction components during the amplification reaction. Thus, it is not generally possible to assess accurately the concentration of rare nucleic acids in a sample, particularly where the components of the system have not previously been characterized (it is, of course, somewhat simpler to assess amplification products quantitatively if the materials selected for amplification are already characterized). While amplification of materials that have already been fully characterized is of academic interest, this approach is of little practical value if it cannot be adapted to characterization of unknown materials. For example, the inability to quantify rare nucleic acids limits, e.g., the ability to diagnose disease, to establish disease prognosis and to perform accurate statistical assessments of the nucleic acid of interest.
The subject invention overcomes these difficulties by providing robust high throughput methods of identifying and quantifying rare nucleic acids of interest in a sample. A number of related methods and systems for identifying and quantifying rare nucleic acids of interest in the sample are provided herein.